Friendix Club - Episode 101/Script
First Day in Alfea Scene: Alfea *All students arrive at Alfea* Meriel: Finally Alfea. Andromeda: Yes. We are here. Lylia: See how many students. Andromeda: I can't wait to meet them all. Meriel: You should not be scared when you are like me. I'm sure I'll be best known at school. Lylia: Meriel! Did not you come here to become a fairy? Meriel: Yes, but first and foremost, to become the most famous fashion designer in the world. Andromeda: We'd better go or we'll be late. Scene: In Alfea Meriel: Who is this? Andromeda: Griselda. *Griselda check the student list* Lylia: Hmm. Meriel where are your bags. Meriel: I almost forgot. *Meriel cast the spell and bags are appeared* Andromeda: You could have brought something you really needed. Meriel: Of course, I took everything that is need for fairy. Andromeda: In that case, you could take a bath. Meriel: And I brought it, as well as a bed, because you can not expect that everything is right here in the rooms. Lylia: It's time to sign up. Griselda: And what about your name? Andromeda: I'm Andromeda princess of Extral. Meriel: And I'm Meriel future most famous fairy. Griselda: Yes, whatever. And what's your name? Lylia: Hmm. Meriel: Lylia, it's not time to be ashamed. *Griselda check the list* Griselda: Yes, you are on the list. You can enter, we will soon begin. Andromeda: And who will take your bags. Meriel: No problem. *Meriel cast the spell and bags flying in one moment but in next moment they fall on Andromeda and Lylia* Meriel: Oops. Susanna: Do not worry, I'll do it. *Susanna cast the spell and bags are flying. She then give hand to Andromeda and Lylia* Andromeda: Thanks. Hmm. Susanna: My name is Susanna. Andromeda: Next time when you, Meriel cast the spell, remind me to stop you. Meriel: That's not my fault. Something is wrong with this spell. *Yuriko is coming* Susanna: This is Yuriko, my best friend. Yuriko: “Ni hao”. Meriel: Ni-what. Yuriko: “Ni hao” or hello in my language. Meriel: So why did not you say so. Andromeda: Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Andromeda and this is Lylia. And she is Meriel. Meriel: Well, when we are at the dreams. What are your dreams. Susanna: My dream is to become a real fairy, but my parents want me to be a scientist just like them. I barely persuaded them to let me to go in Alfea college. Yuriko: My dream is to become a ninja and also the fairy. But my teacher does not like magic. Meriel: Nice. My dream is to become the most famous fairy and fashion designer in the whole world. Andromeda: I want to become a most powerfull fairy and to protect people and my kingdom. Lylia: I also want to be fairy but I love the flowers. Andromeda: I like rare flowers. Susanna: It's starting. Griselda: Girls show respect. The headmistress is coming. Meriel: Headmistress, if I were asked, she should be youngest. Lylia: Meriel do not speak. Meriel: Why, is there a rule that I can not say what I mean. Andromeda: If you continue to do so, you will be kicked out on the first day. *Faragonda arrived* Faragonda: Welcome to Alfea, the most famous and best school for the fairies in whole magic dimension. If you studie well, you will become a real fairy of the great power. Griselda: That's all for today. Lectures begin tomorrow. You're free until tonight. Faragonda: And not approach to the witches from Cloud Tower. Scene: Searching for the rooms Meriel: Where are those rooms? Andromeda: Calm down, we'll find them. Meriel: But we have visited almost the entire school an there are no here. Lylia: Oh, maybe we do not even have rooms at all. Maybe we'll have to sleep in the basement. Susanna: Everyone calm down. Let's ask someone surely knows. Meriel: That's right. *Meriel goes to the next room and her bags flying to others girls* Yuriko: Everyone get down. Andromeda: That was close. Thanks Yuriko. Meriel: Just to find out who's responsible for this. *Elvina is reading the book and Meriel goes to her but she is not looking where she go and she and Meriel falls. Andromeda: Are you okay. Elvina: Yes, I'm okay. Looks like I got a little busy reading. Andromeda: I'm Andromeda, princess of Extral and these my friends: Meriel, Lylia, Susanna and Yuriko. Elvina: My name is Elvina. I'm the princess of Tilegta. Lylia: Do you know where our rooms are? Elvina: Yes, yours rooms is here. Andromeda: Whoa, what big room. Elvina: There are two girls. Cora: Come back here. *Cora running for the Encantadilus* Elvina: This is the Cora. Cora: Nice to meet you all. I'm also the princess of Abesceria and this Encantadilus goes right to the shower. Elvina: And this is Fiona. *Fiona sings* Fiona: And so welcome my best friends. Whoa, whoa, yeah, oh. *Everyone goes to their rooms and left bags. Scene: Male fairies Meriel: What a noise it is? *Outside male fairies arrived* Faragonda: Welcome to Alfea. I was waiting for this historically moment. At last, we are all fairies. Griselda: I have a notice for you. Meriel: Not only do not punish. You will not forced us to clean or slip. Griselda: Not that. The notice is about the two rooms that's are free. Meriel: Oh, thanks to God. And who are the new roommates? Antonio: We are. Meriel: Male fairies. Andromeda: Wow, exciting. Paul: Which boredom. *Paul goes to his room* Antonio: Sorry for that. Paul is sometimes a realy jerk. But is good soul and he can do everything for the love and friends. Meriel: Why you male fairies, before not going to Alfea and now you are going? Antonio: Because you see, the male fairies were rejected from this school, because the people thinks that male fairies are not good as you female fairies. Which is not true, because once the strongest male fairies called Elvix Club saves the world from the army of Dark witch. Thanks to Headmistress Faragonda, we can today learn at all schools for fairies in whole Magic Dimension forever. Lylia: That is great. Yuriko: Did you know our names? Antonio: Yes, I check the room list. My name is Antonio. Meriel: From all that stories, I'm so hungry. Susanna: We better go to Magix City for food, Meriel. Meriel: Alright. Antonio: Paul are you going with us? Paul: No. Antonio: As you wish. Scene: Magix City Meriel: Whoa sale. I'm going to shopping. Andromeda: And after me they say that I'm too princess. Lylia: Hey see that girl. Andromeda: She is so sad. Antonio: She is fairy from Alfea. We must help her. Susanna: We go to pizza. Andromeda: We see you later. Yuriko: Ok. Meriel: Where are you go Andromeda. Andromeda: To help that girl. Meriel: I'm going with you. Lylia: Alright. Scene: Livia crying *Livia is crying* Livia: Oh, Rebecca we are be best friends and now you are so far. Andromeda: Hey, are you alright? Livia: Yes, yes. Lylia: Come with us to pizza. Livia: Yes, I coming. Scene: Pizza market *Susanna, Cora, Elvina and Fiona dance* *Livia eat pizza but she is sad* Elvina: Oh, my head. Susanna: Elvina are you okay. Cora: It's alright, that is her Dreams Vission. Scene: Elvina's vission Elvina: Where I am? *Elvina saws younger Livia with witch* Zeria: Alright it's time to go. Livia: But where? Zeria: You are going to Alfea and you Rebecca to Cloud Tower. Livia: Nooo.... Scene: Back from the vission *Elvina goes to the Andromeda* Elvina: In my vission I saw Livia and one witch playing together when she was younger. And in next moment I saw our Livia when one old women told her and that witch that is time, to they go to Alfea and Cloud Tower. Meriel: Witch for a friend Ew. Andromeda: So she was sad, she lost her friend. Yuriko: We must return back in Alfea before the night. Meriel: Hey that is Paul. But who are thats girls. Antonio: That is Tania and her best friend Flabi. They are fairies and goes to the school of Red Phoenix. Tania is also Paul's girlfriend. Scene: Back to Alfea *The misterious man is looking to Livia. He is hidding in trees* Meriel: We are here. Griselda: It was time for you to shows up. Scene: In the forest Ateref: My teacher will be so satisfied. *Ateref opens the portal and disappears* Scene: Dark Cave Ateref: My teacher, I'm here. Oleric: I hope you bring good news to me. Ateref: I found her. Oleric: At last the power of ultimate element will be mine. And what are you waiting for, take the troll and bring that girl to me. Ateref: Yes my teacher. Oleric: I will be the most powerfull wizard in the whole magic universe. Ahh, Ahh. Scene: Wizgiz class in morning Wizgiz: I'm professor Wizgiz. Let's begin. Take this mirrors and imagine how your hair becomes different. Meriel: How beautiful I am. Susanna: Like this professor Wizgiz. *Susanna's hair is changed to clown hair* Wizgiz: Well done. *Livia take the mirror, but nothing is happen* Wizgiz: Does not matter. You're all here to learn. Scene: Central courtyard Meriel: Are you see Livia doesn't know how to cast the spells. Andromeda: Meriel stop now with that. Meriel: And why should I think she's so weird. Antonio: But she's our friend. Meriel: Maybe your friend, but I would never hang out with someone who has a witch for a friend. *Livia heard that and she runs to forest* Livia: I'm going to you Rebecca. I'm going to Cloud Tower. Cora: I can not find Livia anywhere. Andromeda: Maybe she heard what you said about her. Meriel: So what. *Paul calls Tania* Paul: Tania I need your help. Can you find Livia. Tania: I'll try. Scene: Tania's bedroom Tania: Magic Charmix. *Charmix transformation.* Tania: Tania, fairy of the inner light! *End of transformation.* Tania: Graphics meditation. *Tania cast this spell and saw Livia is kidnaped by Ateref* *Tania calls Paul and told him that* Scene: News Paul: Livia is in danger, follow me. Scene: Battle Ateref: My teacher will be most powerfull wizard in the world. Livia: What are you talking about? Ateref: Silence! Andromeda: Let her go! Ateref: I will not. Ralph destroy them. *The troll attack them but he hit the tree* Andromeda: You wanted this yourself. Magic Charmix! *Charmix transformation.* Fiona: Fiona, fairy of the instruments! Lylia: Lylia, fairy of the garden flowers! Antonio: Antonio, fairy of the golden courage! Meriel: Meriel, fairy of fashion! Yuriko: Yuriko, fairy of the fiery ninjas! Flabi: Flabi, fairy of the rainbow! Susanna: Susanna, fairy of exploration! Andromeda: Andromeda, fairy of the magic stars! Elvina: Elvina, fairy of the wishes! Cora: Cora, fairy of the hearts of all creatures! Tania: Tania, fairy of the inner light! Paul: Paul, fairy of heroes! *End of transformation.* Meriel: Summer Costume. *Meriel attacks Ateref but failed* Yuriko: Sensei of Fire Shadows. Ateref: A Dark Flowers. *Ateref captures all them (expect Antonio) in the dark cage. Antonio: Here you go. Eagle's game. *He attacks Ateref but failed* Livia: Leave him alone. Ateref: It's time for you to sleep a princess. Antonio: No. Ateref: Dark poison. *Antonio falls* Livia: No. *Sirenix transformation.* Livia: Livia, fairy of the ancient energy! *End of transformation.* Livia: Leave my friends alone. Crystal of The Fire Breathing. *Livia free others* Andromeda: Cosmic Rays. Tania: Golden Leadership, The Sphere of Goodness. Lylia: Blessing of Flowers. *They attacks the troll and he falls* Fiona: Spectrum of Tones. Flabi: Burning Rainbow Bridge. Susanna: A Navigation Explosion. Elvina: An Explosion of Desire. Ateref: This is not the end. *He disappears* Andromeda: We're a great team. What will we called our group. Meriel: I know Fashionix Fairies. Tania: No is so only for you. Livia: I know Super Friends. Andromeda: Hmm. Friendix Club. Together: We are Friendix Club. Scene: Alfea is waiting *Paul says goodbuy to Tania* Meriel: Livia, what kind of powers you have. Livia: I don't know. Andromeda: What the wizard wanted from you. Livia: He talks about ultimate power and how his teacher will be the most powerfull wizard in the world. And he called me a princess. Faragonda: You finally came. We really worried. What happened? Andromeda: Livia has be kidnapped by one wizard and we save her. Meriel: But her powers are so different to ours. Faragonda: Not possible, Sirenix. Livia: What is Sirenix? Faragonda: We'll talk about that in the morning. *They goes in their rooms* *Livia goes to Antonio room* Livia: You were so brave when you fought to save me. Antonio: Yes because we are friends. Livia: And maybe more than friends. And your courage deserved a gift. Antonio: What you mean? Livia: Just be quiet. *Livia and Antonio kisses. Ending Narrator: In the next episode, Friendix Club is now official group. Faragonda tells to Livia all secrets of her past and powers. In the meantime special connection is born between Friendix Club and Specialists. But the enemies will try to break it. Category:Concepts